The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Engine assemblies may include cylinder banks that are disposed at an angle relative to one another to form a V-configuration. The engine assembly may further include cylinder heads fixed to the banks that include intake and exhaust ports. The intake ports may face a center of the V-configuration and may be in communication with an intake manifold. The exhaust ports may be located on an outboard side of each of the banks.